You Are
by navycorpsman
Summary: Neela admits Ray's the one. Follow up on MAYBE TOMORROW and I CRY. Last story in the series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, because if I did, I'd have Ray and Neela married by now, right? LoL**

**The song is YOU ARE by Atomic Kitten**

**Spoilers: Not that I'm aware of**

**Content Warning: None…right now…**

**Summary: Neela admits Ray's the one.**

**Follow up on MAYBE TOMORROW and I CRY**.

**Looks like the muses wanted it to be a happy ending after all! But, it was the Atomic Kitten muses, not the Westlife ones, that closed this story. **

**

* * *

**

Neela sat in the doctor's lounge, wondering where Ray was. He wasn't known for being on time, but being an hour late for shift wasn't even like him. It had been several days since what she considered 'the confrontation' on the roof. She needed to tell him. Needed to make him understand.

**_Maybe you think you're not right for me,_**

**_That you'll never be everything I need,_**

**_Well I'll tell you straight from my heart you are, you are._**

It was, Neela thought, bound to fail from the beginning. After all, he was a rocker who lived life spontaneously and saw humor in most situations and unafraid to let go of control. And she was the prim and proper doctor who took pride in the fact that she could control things and acted like an adult more than most her age.

But, she never planned on loving him. Neela knew that Ray was beautiful. **Any woman with eyes can see he's lovely. Very pleasant to look at.**

The door of the lounge opened and Neela looked at its occupant.

**_If you don't think that you've got the pedigree,_**

**_That you're not someone who can talk to me,_**

**_Well I'll tell you straight from my heart you are, you are._**

Ray stood still, afraid to move. He loved Neela, but he couldn't play games anymore. "Neela." His voice was distant.

"Ray." She stood up. "Ray, we've got to talk."

Ray smirked. "How come it is we always have to talk? You've said all you need to say when you pushed me out of your life." He opened his locker and put his coat in and put on his lab coat. Neela just looked at him. He looked tired, as though sleep were his enemy. Ray noticed her look. "What?"

"Nothing." Neela turned, trying to find the strength to tell Ray what she felt.

**_You are you are, my reason_**

**_You are the air I'm breathing_**

**_Ask who's in my heart, you are you are_**

She faced him as he began to leave. "You ever not listen to your heart?"

Ray stopped in his tracks and faced her. "What?"

**_If ever I wanted to run away,(to run away)_**

**_I'd go only if you would come with me, (you'd come with me)_**

**_Cause noone can talk to my heart like you are, you are_**

"You ever just put thoughts aside because they're not the right ones for you? Or you think they're not the right ones and suddenly you discover they are?" Neela felt like she was losing control of all functions. She felt like her mouth and mind were fighting.

Ray walked to her. "Can't say that I have."

**_If I do for you what you do for me,(what you do for me)_**

**_If I'm on your mind every time you sleep, (and in your dreams)_**

**_Say the words and no matter how far I'll be where you are,_**

"I'm not saying this right." Neela walked towards the window. "I mean…hell, I don't know what I mean anymore, Ray."

**_You are you are, my reason_**

**_You are the air I'm breathing_**

**_Ask who's in my heart, you are you are_**

"Just say what you're thinking."

She whipped around and faced him. "What if it's not what you want to hear?"

**_Ooh, I wish you'd ask me how I feel, (I'd say that I'm emphatic)_**

**_Ooh, And when you're near to me, (this urgency is automatic)_**

**_Ooh, you're my addiction, boy, (and I don't wanna break the habit)_**

**_I'd say that you're in my heart, you're in my heart_**

Ray shrugged. "Just say what you're feeling. I told you. I never meant to fall in love with you, Neela. It just happened."

Neela paused. Ray just admitted he loved her. Why couldn't she tell him? She paused. "Ray…"

"I know. You're…I'm not what you're looking for and it's okay. Sort of." Ray's voice trailed. "I just…I can't be your friend, Neela, because I love you too much."

**_You are you are, my reason_**

**_You are the air I'm breathing_**

_**Ask who's in my heart, you are you are**_

Neela put her hand to her lips, trying to hold back tears. Ray had no idea how addicted she was to him. She walked over to him and drew his head down to hers and kissed him. Ray pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When she pulled away, she looked up at him and suddenly his eyes didn't look so tired. "There's no one I'd rather love, Ray Barnett, than you." She smiled. "I couldn't be near you, not because I hated you, but because I love you. It wouldn't have been fair to Michael. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him and yes, there's a difference." She playfully spoke. "I fell in love with you a long time ago."

Ray only smiled as he pulled her closer. "About time you admitted it, Roomie."

**_Maybe you think you're not right for me,_**

**_That you'll never be everything I need,_**

**_Well I'll tell you straight from my heart you are, you are_**

**_If you don't think that you've got the pedigree,_**

**_That you're not someone who can talk to me,_**

**_Well I'll tell you straight from my heart you are, you are _**

**_Maybe you think you're not right for me,_**

**_That you'll never be everything I need,_**

**_Well I'll tell you straight from my heart you are, you are_**


End file.
